En t'attendant
by Gossip Coco
Summary: Pour le défi Sex Is Not The Enemy. En association avec ma fic "Wild Thing". Shiryu attend Tokugawa chez lui... Non Yaoi. Plus de 16ans.


**En t'attendant**

**Auteur** : Gossip Coco

**Fandom(s)** : : Ikkitousen, Shin Prince of Tennis

**Rating** : : R/M

**Genre** : :X-Over, Lemon

**Characters/Pairing** : : Shiryu, Tokugawa implicite

**Kinks** : Masturbation

**ImagePrompt** : http : / sexisnottheenemy . Tumblr . Com / post/96069213 / toodarktofuck-ec-james

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Warning** : : Sexe implicite

**Résumé** : Ce texte complète mon défi MUSIC « Wild Sensualité »

L'appartement était désert. Choun Shiryu était arrivée bien avant le propriétaire des lieux et la jeune fille s'en réjouit. Tokugawa Kazyua avec qui elle entretenait une relation aux allures du jeu du chat et de la souris n'était pas encore revenu de sa semaine d'entraînement au camp d'entraînement de l'U-17 qui formait l'élite des joueurs de tennis japonais. Il ne tarderait pas, elle en était certaine. Pour rien au monde, le jeune lycéen ne raterait l'occasion de la voir. Tout comme Shiryu d'ailleurs. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux était incompréhensible pour la plupart des gens de leur entourage respectif. Ils ne semblaient pas vivre pas une relation amoureuse dans le sens classique, tout du moins dans l'esprit de leurs camarades d'école ou du camp d'entrainement. Ils n'allaient pas au cinéma ensemble, ne se voyaient que rarement et pourtant, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils se retrouvaient exactement comme ils se l'imaginaient. Ils n'attendaient rien l'un de l'autre, si ce n'est un abandon complet lorsque leurs corps et leurs âmes ne faisaient plus qu'un.

D'un œil, elle inspecta la pièce principale. Celui avec qui elle entretenait une relation des plus particulières n'y avait pas remis les pieds sans elle ; les draps portaient encore les traces de leurs précédents ébats. D'un geste impatient, la lycéenne de Seito les saisit, les fourra dans la machine à laver avant d'en mettre des propres, sans se soucier si le canapé-lit était correctement fait. De toute façon, d'ici le lendemain, ils seraient de nouveau froissés.

Shiryu se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver rapidement avant d'aller s'allonger entièrement dévêtue, ses longs cheveux argents encore humides. Elle était impatiente d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir, le bruit de ses pas dans la minuscule entrée, le voir apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle s'imagina son regard lubrique lorsqu'il la découvrirait, peut être somnolente, enroulée dans le drap de coton.

Peu à peu, son esprit se laissa totalement aller à sa rêverie érotique, ses lèvres ébauchèrent un sourire de bien être. La jeune fille se cala plus dans les moelleux coussins, sans se soucier du spectacle impudique qu'elle offrait. Ses doigts résistèrent à l'appel de son corps dont le désir battait sourdement. Inconsciemment, ses jambes frottèrent l'une contre l'autre, redoublant son excitation et la moiteur de son sexe. Shiryu se cambra légèrement, repliant sa jambe droite, laissant apparaître la petite fente affamée. De toutes ses forces, elle résista à la tentation de soulager son délicieux tourment. Il ne le faut pas, se répéta la jeune lycéenne, ce que je veux, c'est Kazyua-kun en moi!

Elle l'imagina de nouveau face à elle, ses mains taquinant ses tétons durcies, ses lèvres dévorant chaque parcelle de son corps, son sexe fouillant son ventre, la possédant, la faisant hurler de plaisir. Elle s'imagina encore ses doigts labourant son dos, savourant la puissance de ses bras pendant qu'il l'enlacerait, le goût de sa peau en sueur sur sa bouche, ses lèvres collées aux siennes pendant qu'elle le chevaucherait. Elle voyait la froideur de son regard muer en une lueur coquine pendant qu'il savourerait chaque trait de son visage, ses mains caressant ses joues du bout des doigts, dessinant la courbe des épaules, jouant avec l'arrondi de sa pulpeuse poitrine.

L'attente se faisait insupportable et son désir menaçait de s'évanouir quand elle entendit la porte d'entrer grincer. Ses yeux mi-clos s'ouvrirent complètement sur des prunelles turquoises qui exprimaient une excitation non retenue. Et ses lèvres se fendirent d'un large sourire lorsqu'elle entendit le son de sa voix prononcer son prénom alors que Tokugawa était encore dans l'entrée.

Elle gigota d'impatience. Enfin les festivités les plus intéressantes allaient pouvoir commencer.


End file.
